Come With Me My Love!
by Firediva0
Summary: Allen gets kidnapped by the Noahs. Or did he? What if it was just a front to see his lover Tyki Mikk? What happens when they happen to play a game of truth or dare with some of the other Noah?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Firediva0! I am writing this oneshot for Gareki Gilbird! There are many suprises inside so enjoy!**

**Summary:Allen gets kidnapped by the Noahs. Or did he? What if it was just a front to see his lover Tyki Mikk?**

* * *

~Normal POV~

They were surrounded. Lavi was in the middle of fighting two level two's. Kanda was fighting for level three's and Allen was fighting 6 level 4's.`While they all were fighting nobody noticed the infamous Noah Tyki Mikk as he silently approached Allen from behind. Before Allen noticed he was hit in the back of the neck. Knocking him out instantly.

~Lavi POV~

When I turned around I saw Allen being carried by Tyki towards a big white door I panicked. I called out to Yuu and we hurriedly ran towards them. We called Allen over and over again in hopes that he would wake up. "Allen" Was the last thing we were able to say before he was carried through the big white doors and the doors slowly shut.

~Allen POV~

When I woke up I had a killer headache. I slowly sat up and noticed I was in a different bed then my own. The bed was blue with white lining. A small smile graced my lips when I noticed a figure sitting next to me in a chair fast asleep. The figure was none other than my lover Tyki Mikk. His hair was messy and he wore his usual suit. I gently moved a stray hair out of his eyes. Which caused Tyki to stir and slowly awake from his slumber. He looked at me through sleep filled eyes and a small smile graced his lips as he stood and kissed my forehead.

"Good afternoon shounen." Tyki said as he sat back down and looked at me with genuine happiness reflecting in his eyes.

"Good afternoon love. I missed you so much." I said as gently put my hand on his arm and tried to pull him into the bed. He took the hint and got up and layed with me. He and I layed on our sides to talk to each other and look into the others eyes. His shimmering gold eyes always intrigued me. I was so intrigued I didn't even notice that he spoke.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I missed you terribly shounen." Tyki said as he hugged me for a few momemts.

" Good. It's better that you miss me."I said as I got uo and walked to the coffee table and took a peice of candy. This time I picked a blueberry jolly rancher. I unwrapped it and put in my mouth and gently started to suck on it so I didn't hurt my teeth. I walked to the couch and sat down on Tyki's lap as he watched me suck on it. An emotion I see alot when we were alone clouded his .

~Tyki POV~

I watched as my shounen got up and got some candy. I had to control myself as I saw him sucking on it gently. My mind started to think naughty thoughts about shounen and all of a sudden I got an idea. I really wanted to try it so I got up and walked to the long blue couch. I sat down and waited for him to come over. He walked over from the table and sat on my lap and started to cuddle with me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence. I started to run my tounge along his neck. Going up and down its legnth. He purred and started to squirm in my lap. I put my hand on his hips and started to bit softly along his collarbone. I then removed my hands from his hips and started to rub my hands along his chest. I slid across his left nipple and went to his right. I started to gently pinch it and play with it. When I finished that I put my hands on his crotch and squeezed it through his pants.

"Ahh! Tyki…" Allen let out through gritted teeth as I pinched his nipple hard.

"Let's play a game!"Allen exclaimed.I paused and looked in his eyes.I could tell I would have fun and we would get back to this later. I nodded and looked at my shounen.

"What game?"I asked. Allen smiled.

"Truth or dare." I smiled.

"Want me to get the twins and Road?" I asked. Allen nodded and I called them all here.

~5 min later 3rd POV~

Allen watched as Jasdevi and Road came in. As soon as Road saw Allen she jumped on his lap and when she saw Tyki giving her a death glare she smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck deeply inhaling his scent. She smiled and then moved to sit on the floor beside Allen. Jasdevi lowered their guns and sat down across from Allen and Road while Tyki sat on Allens right.

"The rules are whoever the bottle lands on is given the choice by the person who spun it. You can change from truth to dare or dare to truth only once. You must absolutely do the dares that have been given to you when you use your if you don't wish to do one dare and you already used your dare then everyone may give you a dare." Tyki said. Explaining the rules. Tyki gave the bottle to Devitt and let him spin first. The bottle landed on Road.

"Truth or Dare?"Devitt asked Road. Road smiled and immediately said dare.

"I dare you to give Jadero a lap dance." Devitt exclaimed falling to the ground when a wide blush painted his twins got up from her spot close to Allen and went to Jasdero to start. She climbed on his lap and put her butt in his face and danced while watching the game. Road spinned the bottle while dancing and it landed on Allen. Allen visually paled because he knew Road was crazy.

"Truth or Dare?"Road asked. A small smile on her face.

"Dare."Allen said with a confidence. Road's smile grew into a wide smirk.

"I dare you to go get some candy and let us insert it into your hole." When road finished Allen's face was so red the color red would be put to shame. Allen sat there shocked and then slowly got up and cursed under his breath. He returned with the bowl from earlier that was filled with candy. Tyki's grin grew. He knew he would like this game.

"Strip!" Jasdero and Devitt cheered. While Road got up from her spot on Jasdero's lap and sat on the right of Allen since she finished her dare. Allen slowly took off his pants and boxers and when he was completely naked he tried to hide himself with his pulled Allen into his lap and laid him down on his stomach. He then pulled Allen's but up so he had easier access to his hole. The three each took a piece of candy and unwrapped it. Road went first. She grabbed lemon head. Allen was lucky since it was round. She slowly pushed the candy inside of him while watching his facial expressions. Next was Jasdero he grabbed a blueberry jolly rancher. He slowly inserted it. Allen's face was mixed with pleasure and was Devitt he had picked red lickerish. It was the small kind. Devitt didn't waste anytime pushing it in until it didn't show anymore. Next was Tyki he picked a sucker. Tyki pushed it in until the tip of stick of the sucker poked out. He gently took Allen of of his lap and put Allen back in his spot without letting him change.

"The other part of the dare is that you can't take them out unless told to do so."Road added. Allen's face went pale. Even paler than his usual skin complexion. Allen glared at them until he realized it was his turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Devitt. Allen smiled a innocent smile but if you really knew him than you knew it was far from innocent.

"Truth or Dare Devitt?" Allen asked his smile growing even bigger. Sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Dare."Devitt said even though he was scared. Allen's smile grew bigger and he motioned for Devitt to come closer. Alan leaned in and whispered something in Devitt's ear. When Allen pulled away Devitt turned pale and you could almost see his soul come out of his mouth.

"Im waiting." Allen said impatiently causing Devitt to come out of his trance. Devitt cursed under his breath and he walked toward the center of the circle and Allen spoke.

"Everyone scoot back."Allen said. Everyone scoot back but there were curious as to what was about to happen. Devitt stood in front of all of them and he bent over and flaunted his butt and spoke.

"Ahhh. Ahhhh…..I want you in me! I want to feel your heat! Ahh...Ahhh….I'm coming!"Devitt went silent as Devitt walked to each of them and gave them all lap dances. Allen burst out laughing while everyone thought the same thing.

"How evil!" They all thought. Devitt sat down on the floor again and spun the bottle. It landed on smirked

"I dare you to capture Allen and let all of us including you get the candy out of him."Al;en paled and tried to run but he was caught by Tyki.

"Sorry Boy!"Tyki said as he put Alan in the same position as before. Tyki went first. He put his tongue in Allen's entrance and pulled out the sucker. Allen was Devitt. He purposely bit Alan down there and then pulled out the likerish. Next was Jasdero he pulled his candy out fast and let Road go. She stayed in there for extra time licking around until Tyki coughed purposely. She took her candy out and pouted. Tyki picked Allen up and sat him on the bed with a smirk on his face. He looked towards Road and the twins and spoke.

"It is late. We must retire. Good night." Tyki said as he directed them towards the door. They all knew what Tyki was about to do so they left. When they all left Tyki turned back to Allen and spoke.

"Now let's have some fun."Tyki said as he crept over to Allen.

* * *

**Hi! This is where I will end it! I feel a little scared to write the lemon so I want to know how many people would like me to write it! Make sure to tell me becuase if you guys want it I will suck it up and make as second chapter! It'a up to you! If you like the poker pair then I think you should read Gareki's story Black Order High!**


	2. Notice

I am not dead!There have been many assignments coming towards me. So please forgive my lack of updates.

I am planning on updating 3 stories by the start of next week. I want you guys to tell me which stories you love the most and want to be can choose from...

Never Good Enough

To Die or To Love

My Cold Heart

Junjou Romantica

Promise(This one I have most of it done but I am really self counsious about it.)

Will I have a Happy Ending?

Care to Fall In love?

You can choose three of these and the ones that are most popular will be updated.


	3. Chapter 2:Lemon

**AN:This is the end to this two shot! You guys have persuaded me to write a lemon for this so make sure to tell me what you think. Thanks for all the likes,favorites, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When the other's left Tyki approached Allen and kissed him gently and passionatly. When they parted Tyki started to gently bite Allen's collarbone. Allen moaned and panted as Tyki moved his hands and massaged his nipples and sometimes pinched them. Tyki resumed this pattern until he decided it was time. He switched their positions to where Allen was on the ground and he was on top of him. He put his right hand in Allen's mouth and watched as Allen sucked on his fingers. Coating them in his saliva. When Tyki pulled back his hand a small whimper escaped Allen's lip but was quickly stopped when Tyki inserted his fingers into Allen's hole.

"Aaah...Tyki."Allen said as Tyki thrusted in and out of him.

"Yes shounen?" Tyki asked as he left a trail of butterfly kisses from Allen's cheek to his collarbone.

"I want…ah...you in me…" Allen said. Tyki didn't respond but he pulled out his fingers and tool of his clothes. When his pants were completely off he slowly entered Allen's hole.

"Ahhh…"Allen moaned as Tyki's length entered him. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. Tyki halted as he waited for Allen to adjust.

"Tyki… It's okay to move." Allen said after a few minutes. As soon as the words left his mouth Tyki was pounding into him. It was rough yet gently at the same time. After a well aimed thrust Tyki hit that special spot in Allen.

"Aaaaaaah! Tyki!" Allen screamed as his prostate was being assaulted. Tyki thrust into him over and over again.

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyki! I'm cum...minggg!"Allen yelled. TYki grabbed a hold of Allen's member and started to pump in time with his thrust. Precome coating his Allen's white seeds came out and his inner walls tightened around Tyki's length causing Tyki to shoot his seeds into Allen. When they both came off their high Tyki slid out of Allen and laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his lover. They laid there catching their breaths.

"I love you Allen." Tyki said as he kissed Allen's cheeck.

"I love you to Tyki." Allen said as he slowly let sleep over take them. Soon both lovers fell asleep in each others embrace happy that they have found a love that they will try give their all for.

**AN: What do you think for the ending? Don't worry I know this story sucked. I am using my stories as expierience so that one day I will be able to write a really good one! That is my goal! I look forward to reading you guy's fanfiction.**


End file.
